The Marauders Plus Three
by Neon Grim
Summary: *UPDATED: 13 OF AUGUST*I'm not sure where to put the rating yet; this is a Lily/James, Remus/OC, Sirius/OC fanfic.Voldemort will attack; at one point very soon probably.Bad things happen to someone.Well, several someones. My summaries suck.
1. Summer ::Girls::

**Untitled**

****

**A/N: All right; first things first.  I am now apologizing to those of you who were reading my other stories in my other account, and now I'm having troubles with that account.  I'm actually going to complete this story; I've written up as much of it as I can, and will write more.  I have no promises of daily updates, but, having practiced my writing skills and written down ideas from you guys and from my friends, I won't forget the ideas and I'll actually be able to toss them in.  **

**Second of all, _I don't own Harry Potter.  All characters are © to JK Rowling.  I only own Erin and her pet Drogan.  Suzuki and Kesh are the property of my friend Stephanie._  I actually have a _FULL PLOT_ for this story; therefore it will get finished.  It is to start in about fifth year for James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Erin and Suzuki.  It will follow through fifth, sixth and seventh years, and then it will end when James and Lily are murdered, but will continue in a second part story I am going to make afterwards.  It will hopefully be interesting, and I intend to write nice, long chapters for you people, since I know a lot of you like long chapters, and complained about my formerly short chapters, which were only about a page or two long.  These ones will actually be between four and five pages long.  I'm done ranting now, so stop staring at me and get reading!  How you can stare at me through a computer I'm not sure but you just _can_.**

**DISCLAIMER: It's up there in the author's notes for those of you who want a disclaimer but didn't read my long ranting.**

~*~*~

Chapter I – Summer Pt.I

~*~*~

        "So, we go back for our fifth year next week," Suzuki, a girl with semi-long silver hair, blood red eyes and pale skin said to the other two girls who were with her.  Suzuki was tall and scrawny (happy Stephanie?  She's like you now; j/k), while the red-haired girl with her was about shoulder height on her, and the third girl, who had brown hair with a green streak covering her right eye, was only about 2 inches shorter than Suzuki.

        "Joy," said the brown-haired girl, Erin, sarcastically.  All the girls (Suzuki, Erin, and Lily) were outside in the driveway of Erin's house.  Erin was playing basketball by herself, just shooting the basket into the hoop, occasionally getting it in, and occasionally missing.

        Suzuki was sitting on the curb that separated Erin's driveway from the lawn, and Lily was beside her.

"But hey, it won't be that bad," Erin said as an afterthought.  "I'll get to see my pets again."

"Pets?" Lily, who had been lost in thought, looked up at Erin oddly.  She knew Erin could sometimes be a little… _strange_, but she had never remembered hearing Erin complaining about not seeing any 'pets' while she was not at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, the other Slytherins, the Marauders… Erin's _pets_," Suzuki said, as if Lily was a little slow at having not understood it when Erin had said it.

"The Marauders?  Ew…" Lily stuck out her tongue.

Erin looked at Lily, catching the basketball she was playing with in her two hands.  She shook some hair out of her face, tilting her head.  "Lily… _Lily_..."

"What?"

Slowly, Erin walked to Lily, sitting down cross-legged in front of Suzuki and Lily.

"The Marauders are not _ew_, they're damn _sexy_!"

Suzuki laughed at the disgusted look that Lily got on her face.  "And yes, James counts in that too Lily Evans," Erin added to her last sentence, crossing her arms.

Lily looked like she could throw up, Suzuki was still laughing at her.  "James is _certainly not_ that good looking!" Lily said.

"Ah!  You said _that_ good looking, meaning you at least think he's _somewhat_ good looking," Suzuki smirked, crossing her arms similar to the way that Erin had done so.  Lily looked at them both, sticking out her tongue again.

"You two are disgusting," she said after a long silence.  The other two girls just laughed, before they were called in by Erin's mother to have some dinner.

~*~*~

"You did it Erin, and you _will_ eat it!" Erin's mother said, shaking a finger at Erin.  Erin looked up at her mother, Lily once again that day looked disgusted, and Suzuki looked somewhat amused.

"Of course I will," Erin said, picking up the hotdog, which had ketchup, peanut butter, mustard, and all dressed chips on it. (Remember that Steph?  And remember?  I ATE IT.  And it was GOOD.)

"That can't be healthy," Suzuki said, eyeing the hotdog as Erin began to eat it.  Erin just shrugged.

"Well, if I die," Erin said after swallowing.  "Then you'll know."

Suzuki laughed slightly, before turning to her own dinner and eating.  Lily had already continued to eat her dinner, not wanting to watch Erin.  Erin and Suzuki had already made her sick at the mention of James Potter being _sexy_.

After dinner, Erin, Lily and Suzuki lay in the living room; Erin was sprawled out in a chair on a pile of pillows.  Suzuki was sprawled on her stomach on one of the couches, and Lily was actually sitting, in a beanbag chair, reading.

"Is it dead yet?" Lily asked after lowering her book, looking at Suzuki and Erin.  She giggled slightly when she noticed they looked stoned, since they were both half asleep.

Suzuki pulled out her wand, and poked Erin's side with it.  Erin jumped and squeaked.

"No, not yet," Suzuki said, putting her wand away.

This was followed by a very long silence.  Erin finally opened her mouth.  Suzuki and Lily looked at her expectantly.

"I like mushrooms," Erin said.  "And the Marauders and Lucius _are_ sexy.  Even James."

Lily flushed, and glared at Erin.  "Don't you ever shut up about that?"

"No, not until you finally admit that you think James is more than sexy, and is drop-dead gorgeous," Erin said.  "Although, not in my opinion, in my opinion he's just sexy."

Suzuki laughed slightly (no giggling for you).

"But we all know that Lily thinks James is drop-dead gorgeous, and that Suzuki thinks the same of Sirius… least all of you are in the same house, but I gots meh Malfoy," Erin said.

"You got Remus Lupin wrapped around you're pinky though," Suzuki said.

"That's true, that's two boys for me!"

"Three, because nobody wants Peter, you can have him," Lily said.

"No no Lily, I insist, _you_ have Peter.  Him and James can be your man slaves to do as you _please_."

"Ew, Erin… honestly…"

Suzuki started to laugh again.  "As wrong as that is, it's pretty damn funny.  Hey, Erin, bet you ten sickles that Lily will lose it and start to dream of playing with James."

"You're on, but I bet she's already started," Erin said.  Both girls laughed, and Lily glared again.

"Yes, you two are _wonderful_ friends, absolutely _wonderful_," Lily said sarcastically, making Erin and Suzuki laugh even harder than they had been before.  Lily rolled her eyes.

~*~*~

The week passed by quickly; and soon it was time to get back to Kings Cross and get on the train.  Lily and Erin were both awake early that morning; Suzuki and Lily had been staying at Erin's house for the past month.

Erin and Lily were ready to go and everything, Lily went about double-checking she had everything, and then Erin remembered about Suzuki (after nearly tripping over her, since she was asleep on the floor) and nudged her with her foot to wake her.

Suzuki grumbled and swatted at Erin's legs.  Erin poked her in the stomach with her foot, before stepping on her.

Startled, Suzuki sat bolt upright, knocking Erin down.  Erin laughed, and smirked as Suzuki glared at her, getting up and going to the bathroom to change.  Erin went and sat on her Hogwarts trunk.

She made a series of clicking sounds, and a brown kitten with black ears skidded into the room, little black dragon-like wings folded on his back.  

"Hello Drogan!" Erin smiled and greeted cheerfully as the creature leapt into her lap.  "I can't go to school without you can I?" she rubbed the kitten under the chin, and the kitten mewed.

A second cat creature, one that belonged to Suzuki, came into the room.  His name was Kesh.  He was a black cat, with paws that lightened to white along with his snout and tail.  He had black feathered wings though that had white tips.

Suzuki slowly came into the room.  She had taken a shower and was changed into her clothes rather than her pajamas.

She made sure she had everything and then slammed her trunk shut and locked it, sitting on her trunk as Kesh walked to her and leapt up beside her, laying down there contently.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Erin's mother called up the stairs.

"Yes!" Erin called back.  With that, Erin, Lily and Suzuki, along with Kesh, Drogan and their trunks made their way downstairs and to the front door.  Erin's father helped load the trunks into the van, before getting into the driver's seat, the girls loading into the van.  They then drove to the train station.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. Summer ::Boys::

**Untitled**

****

**A/N: And here's the _second_ chapter of my story… it's the summer based on the boys, rather than the girls, who were in the first chapter.  Everyone wants to know what the boys did for summer! LOL**

**My GOD Sirius reminds me of Stephanie in this chapter!  And in chapters to come… I swear this is the relationship me and my friends have… Sirius and Suzuki are like Stephanie… ****Erin**** is like me, and then so on and so forth… none of us are like Peter though.  Me, Stephanie and Jane are the strangest though… Oo**

~*~*~

Chapter II – Summer Pt.II

~*~*~

        "Ack!" the raven-haired boy, James, grunted as he hit the ground; having the wind knocked out of him.  His glasses had been knocked off.  "Padfoot!  Get off!"

"But I don't want to," Sirius said, sitting on James's back.

"But you're _heavy_!"

"I'm not _that_ heavy, James-ie!  I'm not fat.  Not like Wormtail," Sirius said, although did get off of James, acting like he had been offended.  James got up and brushed off his front, looking towards Sirius as he fixed his glasses.  "Besides, _you_ are the one that invited me to stay this summer."

"Can't you go bother Moony?  He's here too, and so is Wormtail!" James said.  Remus was still sound asleep on the living room floor, which was the room everyone was currently in.  Peter was on the couch; his face was beet-red at having Sirius say that he was fat.  James pushed up his glasses as he looked at Sirius, who gave him a look.

"But I don't want to bother them!  You don't understand!" Sirius said, flailing his arms in the air.

"Stop flailing!" James said, grabbing Sirius's wrists.  "No flailing Padfoot… you can get your point across without that."

"I can now, can I?"

"Um…" but before James could answer, Sirius interrupted.

"Huh?  Can I?  Or can't I?  Or maybe I should just shut up, who knows the answer to these questions!  Nobody!" Sirius let himself fall back onto his back on the floor.  "Ow."

James backed away from Sirius slightly.  "Well then…"

"Can I have a cookie?" Sirius asked.

"How about after you wake up Moony for us?" James said.  "And don't forget to do it in a hilariously hilarious way."

Sirius nodded vigorously, and then leapt high into the air, turning into a dog as he did so he landed on Remus's back, large forepaws on Remus's shoulder blades.  He barked rather loudly as well, and Remus jumped into a sitting up position, Sirius falling onto his back, tail wagging.  Remus glared at him.

"I'm going to have huge marks on my shoulders and stomach now Padfoot," Remus said.  "You can't jump on people like that; you might kill them."

Sirius whined, ears dropping and tail stopped moving, he just looked pathetic.  Remus rolled his eyes, getting up, he got some clothes out of his trunk and walked to the bathroom to change and have a shower.

Sirius turned into himself again, still lying on his back.  "So, got any plans for Snivillus this year?" he asked, tilting his head at James.

"I was thinking of making his hair flash neon colours," James said.  "Might make him look better.  But I doubt it.  Or we could make the grease in his hair stand out more."

"Hey, those are good ideas!" Sirius said.  "Ooh, but aren't you trying to catch the eye of Little Lady Lily?  Won't do it picking on Snape, you already know that."

James blushed heavily.  "Padfoot!  I'm _not_ trying to get her attention or anything!  All right?  All right." He crossed his arms.

Sirius rolled his eyes.  "Ah, but James-ie, if only!  You're all starry-eyed around her… and you keep looking at her every time a teacher starts to pair the class off…" Sirius shut up when a pillow hit his face, erupting into a shower of feathers.  He spat some feathers out of his mouth.  "Fine.  Be that way."

James rolled his eyes, going off to the bathroom to have a shower of his own when Remus came out.

~*~*~

After long hours of having Sirius harass him about Lily; James finally stopped packing his trunk and looked at Sirius.  Well, more so glared than looked.

Sirius stopped ranting and grinned, hands behind his back.  "So, you plan to ask her out this year?"

James didn't answer, but turned back to packing his trunk and making sure he had everything; including his owl.  They would be leaving in the morning for the train station, early, so that James and the Marauders could get a compartment to themselves.  The year before they had to share a compartment with Severus.

"Ooh come on Prongs, you can't deny, she is one foxy girl," Sirius said.  "So are Erin and Suzuki.  All three of them are.  And two of them are from Gryffindor; the other one is a bad ass sexy Slytherin bitch." (Sorry Steph, that's been Siri's nickname for Erin for a long time… he'll come up with one for you/Suzuki XP)

"Maybe you think that; but I don't.  I mean, Erin and Suzuki are very attractive girls, and they're good friends with us as well," James said.  "But _Evans_?"

"What's wrong with Lily?"

"She's got _red_ hair and _green_ eyes.  She's Christmas colours damnit!" James said.

Sirius shook his head.  "Nothing wrong with that James; she still looks good.  It suits her personality; cheerful and giving, just like Christmas.  Besides, she's tormented enough by Snape."

"But she stands up for Snape too!"

"True… but…" Sirius didn't get a chance to finish, because James ushered him out of the room quickly, so that he would not be able to continue.  After Sirius was out, James shut his bedroom door.  Remus looked up from the bottom of the stairs; he had been helping Peter put his trunk by the front door.

"Did he kick you out?" Remus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sirius said.  "Yeah, obviously!  I mean, it's obvious that he just _adores_ Lily, but he won't tell her and he won't even _try_ to ask her out!"

"Padfoot, you have to remember something though," Peter said.

"What would you know about this Wormtail?" Sirius asked, glaring.

"Actually Padfoot, you should probably listen to Wormtail on this, it's something that all three of us; me, Prongs and Wormtail, ooh, and Erin have been meaning to talk to you about," Remus said, as he went to get his trunk.

"Prongs isn't like you Padfoot," Peter said.  "Sure he likes to pull pranks and is like a brother to you; but he's not as open to girls as you are… you're, well, a player really."

"I am not!"

"You are," Remus said as he put his trunk by the door.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, you've never stayed with a girl longer than a week; and you've always been the one to break up with them," Remus said, turning to Sirius.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again, silent.  Remus and Peter had a point; and Erin and James, like Remus had said, knew it as well.  He couldn't really doubt it since it was true now that he really thought about it.

He frown, stuffing his hands in his pockets he sat down on the stairs.  Remus and Peter watched him.

"You guys are right," Sirius said.  "But I can't help it, it's just a habit now…"

"We know Sirius; but it should stop.  If you actually gave the girls a chance, maybe you'd find someone you love," Remus said.

"At this young age I'd doubt it," Peter said.

"No, it's possible," Remus said.

"No it's not.  There's no such thing as love.  It's just another feeling," Sirius said.  "Moony is just a hopeless romantic; he believes in that sort of thing.  I don't."

Remus sighed, looking slightly hurt.  James came down soon with his own trunk to add it to the pile of trunks by the door.  He looked around at his friends, wondering what it was that could be bothering Sirius.

~*~*~

The next morning; the group of young boys got up nice and early, and had to wake up James's mother, who would be the one driving them to the station.  After waking her up and eating breakfast, they loaded the trunks and themselves into the car.

James's mother then drove them to the station, letting them out of the car after saying her goodbyes to all of them, giving all of them hugs and James a kiss on the forehead, of which he stuck his tongue out at, and then headed into the train station with his friends.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. On the Train and the Sorting

**Untitled**

****

**A/N: Meh… wow, this is the third chapter I've written in one day.  I'm quite happy with myself actually.  I am ADDICTED to this story so far; it's giving me a high like a drug, sort of like I'm addicted to my original story that I hope to get published.  And in between writing that and this, my updates might be a few days apart, but I will update as much as I can.  Any suggestions or ideas I would gladly take in reviews or e-mails.  Sorry about the last chapter (the summer with the boys) because I couldn't really think of much to happen with them.  I was trying to focus around what the girls had been focusing around; just to help show that Erin, Suzuki, Sirius, Remus and Peter have the same mind tracks, while Lily and James are disgusted with each other.  For now.  And yes, I did read OotP, but I'm making James _not_ ask her out in fifth year, even if she would just say no, and I'm making them get together in sixth year, rather than seventh.  And I'm going to make them friends beforehand.  Just warning all of you, so don't come complaining to me!  It's the way the plot flows; you don't like it, you shouldn't be reading it.**

**And I'm basing the Marauders, Lucius and Snape on how _I_ see them in their school years; so if you don't like how one of them is acting, feel free to complain, but it's how I see them, I can't make them act any other way if I tried.  Apologies for ranting.  Good day.**

**Ooh, and by the way, ****Erin**** is my character counterpart.  She is identical to the way I would behave if I were in these situations and with these people.  Trust me.  And Suzuki is like my best friend. XP**

~*~*~

  
Chapter III – On the Train and the Sorting

~*~*~

When James and the other Marauders reached the train station, and reached platform 9 ¾ they were pleased to see that they were some of very few Hogwarts students there; they would have a very high chance of finding a compartment to themselves.  The boys then loaded themselves onto the train after putting their trunks where they belonged.  They found an empty compartment, the large one at the back of the train, and all of them sprawled out in there.

Remus seated himself on one of the seats, and began to read some muggle book he liked.  Sirius was lying, sprawled out on the floor as if he were dead, tongue hanging out of his mouth.  James was lying on his stomach up in the luggage compartment above the seats, which was empty other than him, and he was looking down at them all.  Peter was sitting on the other seat nervously.

"What's wrong Wormtail?" James asked, looking down at him.

"Ooh, nothing," Peter answered.  "Just… a little nervous about fifth year, that's all."

"That's a wonderful excuse Wormtail; would you like me to translate what he said for you Prongs?" Remus asked, not bothering to look up from his book as he spoke.

"Sure," James said, looking down at Remus.  "Go ahead Moony."

Peter seemed to become even more nervous.  "Well," Remus said.  "Peter's rather attracted to Erin, Suzuki and Lily… and some other girl from Slytherin, but I can't remember her name," Remus added, with a wave of his hand as he kept reading, trying not to lose his place.  Peter started to shake his head quickly, as James gave him a look; and Sirius flopped his head over to face the other way to look at Peter oddly.

"You like Suzuki, Erin and Lily?  How come you didn't tell Prongs and I?" Sirius asked lazily.

"I thought you two would make fun of me, and then I found out that James liked Lily and…" Peter was interrupted.

"I don't like Lily!" James nearly shouted.  This caused Remus to jump and drop his book.  "Oops, sorry Moony."

"It's okay Prongs," Remus said, reaching down he picked up his book, but Sirius snatched it first.  At first he looked at the cover upside down, then right side up.  He then slowly looked at Remus, as if Remus were crazy.  Remus's blushed heavily.

"You read _romance_ books!" Sirius asked.  "What is it with you and – and that… that _stuff_?  First you try and convince me that love is real; and now you're reading a book like _this_!"

"Relax Padfoot, there's nothing wrong with it," James said.  "It's just the way Moony is; it's just what suits his interests."

"Ooh, you mean like Erin?"

"Shut up Padfoot and give me my book!" Remus said, snatching the book back from Sirius, stuffing it into the small bag he had brought with him.  Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus.  Remus glared at Sirius.

"Anyhow," James said.  "I thought we were supposed to be mocking Peter here?"

"Hey!" Peter squeaked, but it seemed nobody else was paying any attention to him.  Sirius nodded, but then shrugged slightly and looked up at James.

"I don't know, I kind of like teasing and mocking Moony," Sirius said.

James just rolled his eyes, and then the compartment door slid open; Erin, Suzuki, Lily and a much younger boy, who was clearly just starting first year, were standing there.  "Ooh, sorry," Lily apologized.  "We'll go and find a different compartment," she then turned to walk off, but Erin and Suzuki each grabbed one of her arms.

"You don't mind if we stay in here with you guys, do you?" Suzuki asked.  "There are no better compartments, and Erin needs to be with her 'pets'."

Erin merely grinned at the words.  James and the other Marauders nodded; and Erin and Suzuki practically dragged Lily into the compartment, the young boy scampering in after them and shutting the compartment door.

Lily sat down grumpily in the corner of the compartment, arms crossed over her stomach and knees pulled up to her chest.

Suzuki lay on her stomach beside Sirius, who looked over at her and grinned; looking her over. (Sorry Steph, again, I'm giving him the air of a player-type guy.  Sorry. XP)

Erin climbed up, lying in the luggage rack beside James; who had moved over for her to lay there.  The younger boy went over and sat down at Remus's feet.

The other boy had brown hair like Erin had, and had glasses that were too big for him.  He had blue eyes and was short.  Shorter than Peter was.

"So, who's this?" Sirius asked, nodding to the boy.

"That's my little brother, Patrick," Erin said.  Kesh and Drogan were also in the compartment, Drogan had fluttered onto Remus's stomach, curling up there and falling asleep.  Kesh was sitting in a dark corner, shoulders slumped, watching everyone as if glaring at them all, except for Suzuki.

Sirius nodded.  "Nice to meet you Patrick," he said.  "I'm Sirius.  That's Peter," Sirius said, motioning to Peter; since Erin had Remus to her house several times before, he knew that Patrick had already met Remus.  And since James was her cousin through their mother's side; James knew him as well.

"Nice to meet you as well," Patrick said with a short nod.  It was clear he was nervous, since it was his first year and all and he was in a compartment with a bunch of fifth years.

"Don't worry Patrick, Hogwarts isn't bad, it's really fun," Erin said.  "I am sure you'll meet a lot of people you like, and you'll make good friends."

"Aren't we good friends?" Sirius asked, glaring up at Erin as if accusing her of saying otherwise.

"Of course dimwit, but he needs friends of his age too," Erin said.

"You hurt my feelings," Sirius pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Erin rolled her eyes.  "Don't worry Sirius; Suzuki will make you feel much, much better."

"Ick!" Suzuki looked up at Erin, glaring.  "I wouldn't!  Sirius just wants some sympathy, he's being really pathetic!"

"In a cute way though," Lily pointed out, and Suzuki sent her a glare too.

"I thought you didn't like my pets Lily," Erin accused, looking down at her, smirking however, from her place next to James in the luggage rack.

"I-I don't…" Lily said, flushing.  "B-but I was just… just saying…"

Erin laughed at her, and the train started to slow to a stop.  Erin and James climbed out of the luggage compartment, and Drogan hopped onto Erin's shoulders.  Remus got to his feet, as did Sirius, Suzuki, Peter, Lily and Patrick.

With that the gang made their way off the train to find a carriage, and to help Patrick find Hagrid (which wasn't all that hard).

After they sent Patrick to Hagrid; James, Erin, Remus and Lily found a carriage and loaded into it.  Peter, Sirius and Suzuki got into a different carriage.  They would meet up with the others in the Great Hall.

The carriages began to move; and rain began to patter atop the carriages.  The poor first years would be drenched by the time they reached the school.  The older years moved out of the carriages, many of them had the hoods of their cloaks up so that they wouldn't get too wet.  Except for Erin and Suzuki though.

Both girls had their hoods down, arms open, standing still, letting the cold rain fall on them.  Well, until they were dragged into the castle by the others.

Everyone took their seats in the Great Hall; Erin splitting off and going to Snape and Malfoy to sit with them at the Slytherin table where she belonged.  Suzuki sat beside Lily at the Gryffindor table, far away from the Marauders.  Erin was the only reason the other two girls hung around with the Marauders.

"Potter is so… urgh…" Lily clenched her fists on the table.

"Lily, you're talking about Erin's cousin," Suzuki said.  "Besides, why did you just bring him up if you hate him?  Why wouldn't you be trying to avoid the subject?"

"I…" Lily just shook her head.  "You wouldn't understand," she then went about watching as the first years marched in for the sorting.

Everyone turned their attention to the already-nervous first years, some of which were trembling slightly with fear.  Some of the older years smiled reassuringly at them, while others whispered untrue things to them that made them even more scared.

Erin, Lucius and Severus watched with detached expressions, as if they were talking telepathically to each other or something.  Even if they weren't.

Sirius was trying to scare the first years as best he could, saying that he was thankful he wasn't the one having to be part of the sorting ceremony.

"Padfoot," Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs, and tried to reassure some of the first years that Sirius wasn't being… serious.

Soon after that the sorting ceremony began, and the entire Hall fell silent to listen to the sorting hat, breaking into cheers in the appropriate places.

"Where do you reckon Patrick'll be?" James asked softly to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Probably in Slytherin, with his sister," Peter squeaked out.  James nodded slightly.

"I don't know though…" he said.  "Everyone in Erin's family was in Gryffindor except for her father and herself; even her older brother was in Gryffindor.  Her father and her were both in Slytherin…"

"She's related to you mate," Sirius said.  "Through her mother; so that's probably why her mother was in Gryffindor."

"But then why is she in Slytherin?"

"Can't clear that up for you," Sirius said with a shrug, as a couple of first years moved to their appropriate tables.

"Moonshadow, Patrick!"

Patrick stepped forward, sitting on the stool; the sorting hat was placed on his head; ready to make the choice of where to place him.

"Hmm… Moonshadow… but related to the Potters… where to put you?  Gryffindor or Slytherin…" The hat ranted on softly to itself, and seemed to finally make up its mind.

**_TO BE CONTINUED (even if where he's going to be placed is obvious)_**


	4. Chapters Four and Five

**Untitled**

****

**A/N: Wow, I actually came up with a title for it… That took a while, didn't it now?  Anyhow, I really don't have any more ranting to do… yeah.  I feel like crap.  Stomach hurts, but hey, I got ideas to write in this story.  Voldemort is going to attack at one point; and something is going to happen with Erin's family and Erin in some later chapter, like chapter 13 or something.  Something will happen to Remus in this chapter.  Not giving away much more than that.**

**~Neon**

**_IMPORTANT_****: I am now going to toss two chapters into every update I make.  There'll be fewer documents that way; and it'll be a lot easier on my part.  So chapters four and five are going to be in this one document, while chapters six and seven will be in one, and so on and so forth.  **

**I, once again, am in the process of, again, reading the third book… again.  My favourite of the five current Harry Potter books; and so I am also going to be using it to help my views on Sirius, Peter and Remus.  Just so you know.**

~*~*~

Chapter IV – Sad Happenings

~*~*~

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted, there were brief cheers, until they realized that Patrick was Erin's brother, yet Erin was in Slytherin, and Patrick in the rival house.  Everyone seemed pretty well confused, but would be over it by that night.

"Well then; maybe only boys in your family make it to Gryffindor," Sirius said.

"But my aunt is a girl and she was in Gryffindor," James said, confused.

"Ah well, let's just give him a place to sit," Remus said, whistling for Patrick to come and sit with them.  Patrick looked over at them and bounded over to them after handing the sorting hat to a different person.  He sat between Remus and James; since he knew them best.

After Dumbledore's usual speech on the rules and regulations and such, the food appeared at the tables, and the Great Hall erupted into the sounds of people talking happily over their dinners.

When dinner ended; everyone headed to the respective common rooms after saying goodnight to anyone who was in a different house, or congratulating first years that were their siblings.

James and the other Marauders were now seated in the Gryffindor Common Room.  Most of the Gryffindors had already gone to bed.

James was seated in an armchair, Sirius sitting up on the back of the chair, so that James was leaning back against his legs.  Remus and Peter were both seated on the couch; Remus had his feet up on the cushion.  Lily and Suzuki had gone to bed.

"Come on Prongs; we know Lily hates you, but you don't hate her, and that's obvious, you always find some reason to bring her up," Sirius said.

James looked up at Sirius.  "You want to lose your manly hood to my wand?"

"No, but I was just saying…"

"Stuff it or I'll make sure we test our next prank potion on you rather than Wormtail," James threatened, pointing his wand up at Sirius.

Sirius removed James's glasses.  "Did you know you have beautiful eyes?"

"God Padfoot…" James snatched his glasses from Sirius and put them back on.  "You are such a dork sometimes."

"Yes Prongs, I am your God!  Bow to me!  All of you!" he pointed accusingly at Remus and Peter as well.  Peter jumped, and ended up falling off the couch.  "Good boy Wormtail."

"No," James warned.  "You might not want to praise Wormtail; he might turn on you."

"The only one here likely to turn on me is you Potter," Sirius said.

"Don't call me that," James said, wincing slightly.  "I wasn't serious…"

"That's right, because I am Sirius," Sirius said proudly.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"So, seriously James, how about answering Padfoot's question?" Remus said.

"What? You mean when he asked if I knew I had beautiful eyes?"

"No, when he was about to ask what you really think of Lily, why not tell us?  We won't tell her, we're your friends, we swear it," Remus said, holding up all his fingers to show he wasn't crossing any.

"All right.  I am attracted to her…" James muttered softly under his breath, and Sirius nearly fell off the back of the chair when he swung an arm up in triumph to being correct.  James glared at Sirius.  "So then, Padfoot, why don't you tell us who _you're_ attracted to?"

"Can't choose, I'm stuck between two girls," Sirius said.

"Which two?"

"Erin and Suzuki," Sirius answered with a short nod.

"My cousin and that girl that hangs out with Lily all the time and constantly agrees with my cousin?" James nearly choked.

"Actually, I believe it's Erin who nearly always agrees with Suzuki, but whatever you say," Sirius said with a shrug.  "Why not talk a little more about Erin then?  You'd know a lot about her, and I'd like to know a few things.  I think I'm going to ask her out."

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Remus said suddenly, getting up, he faked a yawn.  "I'm tired.  Talk to you guys tomorrow…" with that he walked up to the dormitory, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure," James said.  "But I think I'm going to go upstairs as well."

"No… tell me about Erin…"

"Maybe another time Padfoot, good night you two," he said, nodding to Sirius and Peter before getting up, and walking to the dormitory as well shortly after Remus had.

About half an hour later the two boys were joined by Peter; and an hour or so after that Sirius.

Remus was lying on top of the covers of his bed, curtains pulled around so that nobody would see him, and he was just staring blankly at the ceiling.  He wanted to be left alone; so he was pretending to already be asleep, even if he was wide-awake.

He started to become drowsy at the sounds of Sirius's snoring; and was just about asleep when something landed on his chest.

His eyes shot open and he looked, wondering what it was, he spotted a large, official-looking owl standing on his chest, a notice pinned to its leg.

Remus looked at the owl quizzically. The owl hooted softly, holding out its leg until Remus relieved it of its note.

Slowly Remus unrolled the piece of parchment and began to read it.  As if he had been hit with some form of curse Remus began to shake, dropping the letter from his hands.  The owl had flown away by now; and was long gone.  Quietly, still shaking, Remus got up, and left the dormitory.

~*~*~

The next morning, James, Sirius and Peter woke up to a Remus-free dormitory.  "Maybe he just went down to breakfast early," James said when Sirius searched the dormitory for Remus.

"You're probably right," Sirius said and, giving up his search, he moved to the bathroom to change out of his night clothes and into his school robes.

Once James, Sirius and Peter were ready; they all headed down to the Great Hall.  Remus wasn't there.  

Erin was seated between Lucius and Severus at the Slytherin table; the two boys leaning over either one of her shoulders, reading the Daily Prophet she had clutched in her hands.

Suzuki and Lily weren't there; no doubt Lily was trying to wake Suzuki up in order to eat and get to classes on time.

Sirius nudged James softly.  "What's with your cousin and the two slimeballs leaning over her shoulders?" he whispered.

James glanced at Erin, Severus and Lucius.  "They're her friends as well Padfoot; and if you're planning to date my cousin you're going to have to live with it," he added.  "You'd be better off dating Suzuki, or Lily."

"Lily, eh?  Giving her up that easily Prongs?"

"No!  I'm not… I mean, I… uh…"

"You've shut yourself in the dragon's den mate," Sirius grinned cockily, before turning to his breakfast hungrily.  He seemed to have not noticed that Remus wasn't there.

Peter was already stuffing his face.  Sirius didn't seem to notice Remus wasn't there until he went to ask Remus to pass something, since they were in their regular seating arrangement; Sirius beside James, Peter across from James and Remus was supposed to be beside Peter.

"Hey, Moony's not here!"

"Little slow, aren't you Padfoot?" James asked.  He had not touched his breakfast yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you noticed.  I didn't think you were that slow," he said.  "Besides, I'm sure he's all right; probably wasn't feeling too good and went to the hospital wing or something.  We can check after breakfast."

"Good idea," Sirius said, and resumed eating.

_Sirius isn't worried about Remus; so I don't know why I am so much, I'm sure he's fine, _James thought to himself, watching Sirius and Peter eat rather than eating himself.  _Although, Remus isn't one to do this, he'd at least give some warning if he knew he was not going to be here…_

"Guys, I think I'm going to go to the library before classes, I'll see you two later," James said, standing, he walked out of the Great Hall.  His footsteps echoed, since he was the only one standing, and at him standing the Hall had fallen silent.  Everyone watched him leave.

~*~*~

CHAPTER V – Bound Souls

~*~*~

**A/N: And here's the _second_ chapter of this document.  Which is actually the fifth chapter in this story, but hey, I'm not doing too bad on the semi-frequent updates so far… so far.  Here's the chapter then!**

Slowly, thoughtfully, James made his way to the library with thirty minutes to spare before classes.  He sat down, setting down his book bag and leaning his arms on one of the tables.  He began to fall deep in thought.

_Remus where are you?  There are not many places in this school you could hide!  Okay, well, actually, there are several places.  But where'd you get to?_

_I doubt that you're in the Shrieking Shack, you _HATE_ it in there; and I doubt you're in the first floor girl's lavatory.  And I already know because of Peter that you aren't in any of the boy's lavatories.  There's no way you could have gone to see __Erin__; not to mention the fact she was at breakfast._

_And there's absolutely no way you could have gone up to speak with Lily or Suzuki, because boys can't get up the stairs to the girl's dorms not to mention-_

"That I'm right here, and I've definitely not seen Lupin this morning," Lily's voice interrupted James's thoughts.

James jumped, closed eyes snapping open, he raised his hazel eyes to look up at the young girl.  His elbows were propped up on the table, and his hands were in fists, knuckles against each other, and his head had formerly been resting atop them.

"I figured as much," James said.  "We just can't… wait, how did you know?"

"You were just talking," Lily said.  "Muttering about where Remus could be, and where he couldn't and isn't."

"No I wasn't Evans," James said.  "I was thinking it.  Mouth wasn't moving; and I know nobody else in the library heard a thing that I was thinking, except for you."

"No, you were speaking, didn't you hear him Suzuki?  Wasn't he talking out loud?" Lily asked, turning to Suzuki, who had walked over to them to hear what they were arguing about today.  To Lily's surprise, Suzuki shook her head.

"Sorry Lily, no dice, James here was not talking," Suzuki said.  Suzuki soon left however to have a quick shower before classes.

James was still watching Lily intently.  Lily looked down at him, hugging her book bag closer to her chest.  The two of them watched each other for a long moment, before Lily tore her gaze away from James and stormed out of the library.

~*~*~

Lily stormed down the corridor and to the potions class they had with the Slytherins.  Lily took her seat on Erin's left side, while Suzuki sat herself on Erin's right.

"I don't know how you put up with him!" Lily said, agitated, to Erin.

Erin looked up from the small doodles she was making on her parchment, but Suzuki did not look up from hers.  "What do you mean?"

"That blasted cousin of yours!  He is _so_ annoying!  He was speaking perfectly clear, and so I responded to something he said, and then he said he was thinking it and not saying it!"

"Lily, calm down," Erin said; tapping her quill on the parchment.  "He isn't that bad, honestly.  And maybe he was telling the truth."

"You _know_ he likes to play cruel jokes on me so why would he be telling the truth now?" Lily asked, still angry.

"Actually Lily, it's always Sirius who pulls the pranks on you.  That and the fact that James probably was telling the truth; don't you remember we studied in Divination last year?" Erin asked.

"You hate Divination, why would you remember?"

"I don't know," Erin shrugged.  "I tend to put things into the back of my mind and not think about them for a while.  But remember, the Professor told us that sometimes you can tell who you'll be with in your future as a close friend or as a lover, if…"

"I will _never_ be either of those with Pot-head," Lily glared at Erin, sitting in a similar position to what James had been.

But before Erin could continue what she was saying; the Potions Master entered the classroom and began the lesson.  Erin, Suzuki and Lily were to work on a potion together; Sirius, James and Peter were together, and there was still no sign of Remus.  Sirius and Peter had gone looking for him in the Hospital wing after breakfast but he had not been there.

~*~*~

Later that day at lunch, there was still no sign of Remus, and it was also time for Erin to continue lecturing Lily.

That meant that there was a Slytherin at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall that day, seated on one side of Lily while Suzuki sat on the other.

"Now, on with what you were saying earlier Erin?" Suzuki said.  Lily groaned; she was hoping that Erin had forgotten about that and wasn't going to carry on.

"If you can hear someone's thoughts, whether you're close to them or not, whether you love them or hate them, your souls are somehow bound together.  That means you'll never be apart; and you'll always be at least a friend with that person.  There's other signs as well, it's not always being able to hear their thoughts.  Being able to hear another's thoughts usually means you'll become lovers."

"I swear Erin sometimes you're just trying to torment me," Lily said through clenched teeth to her friend.

Erin merely grinned; clearly proud of herself.

"And so, upon saying that, I welcome you, ahead of time, to the Potter and Moonshadow family!" Erin clapped Lily on the back gently.  Lily growled, and Erin and Suzuki just laughed.

~*~*~

James, Sirius and Peter again went on a hunt for Remus after dinner, but again couldn't find him, so, James decided, it was time to beg the trio of girls for help.

"Erin, Suzuki… Evans, please help us find Remus!" James begged.

"I know I'll help you," Erin said.  "Remus is my friend as well as yours, and you know it."

"I don't know…" Suzuki said, crossing her arms over her chest, but Sirius fell to his knees in front of her, looking up at her, giving her the puppy dog eyes.  Suzuki couldn't help but give in.  "I'll help too…" Sirius grinned charmingly, and Suzuki seemed to blush.

"Lily?  You going to help?" Erin asked, turning to face Lily.  Lily seemed to consider it, and then nodded.  "Excellent," Erin smiled.

~*~*~

After several more hours of searching, well passed curfew, the gang was about ready to give up.

"Where haven't you checked?" Erin asked.  All of them, including the young Slytherin, were curled up in the Gryffindor common room.

"Can't think of anywhere we haven't checked," Sirius confessed.  Erin merely nodded.

"I'm going to head off to my own common room now; I'll see you guys all tomorrow, good night," Erin said and, stretching, she stood and left, to go to her own common room.

One by one the Gryffindor teens moved off to their respected dormitories to get a comfortable yet undeserved rest.  They hadn't found Remus, so none of them felt they deserved to be sleeping, Remus could be in real trouble.


	5. Chapters Six and Seven

**Untitled**

****

**A/N: I'm surprised at myself; I'm happier and happier with this story… even if many people aren't reading it. *sigh* Anyhow, I'm going to keep writing it and posting it anyways, because maybe eventually somebody _will _read it.  Well, I already have two reviews that I am _very_ proud to have so thank you to the both of you who reviewed (you know who you are *grins*).**

~*~*~

CHAPTER VI – Skipping Classes?

~*~*~

Rather than going to the Slytherin common room; Erin made her way to where she knew Professor McGonagall's office was.  Once there, she carefully knocked on the door, hoping the Professor was still awake.

After a moment or two Erin heard footsteps, and the door was pulled open by Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing up so late Miss Moonshadow?  You should be in your common room and asleep," was the very first thing out of Professor McGonagall's mouth at spotting the young witch.

"I have something I need to ask you Professor," Erin said.  "It's about Remus Lupin; do you have any idea where he could be?"  
"What do you mean dear?"

"I have not seen Remus in any classes and he hasn't been around for any meals all day; and to my understanding James, Sirius and Peter woke this morning to a Remus-free dormitory.  Where could he be?  We've looked everywhere."

"Apparently not everywhere," said Professor McGonagall.  "I saw him early this morning; he went outside.  My guesses are he's probably out by the lake or in the Shrieking Shack."

"Thank you Professor," Erin said with a nod.  "You wouldn't mind if I… went to find him, would you?"

"Well, it is long after curfew and you should probably go back to your common room," Professor McGonagall said.  "Although… you seem worried; and so I think I can allow it this once.  Take this so if Filch or anyone catches you they'll know I allowed you permission to be out after curfew," she handed Erin what seemed to be some sort of stone.  Erin nodded, and then moved off towards the Entrance Hall to go outside after thanking Professor McGonagall.

Luckily on the way out Erin was not caught.

She wandered the grounds, taking a long look near the lake to see if he was there.  She searched the Quidditch pitch, including the change rooms and every row of seats.  She then moved to the Whomping Willow.

It was not just Remus's refuge once a month; but it was hers as well.

She picked up a long stick, and prodded the knot, then moved into the tree, walking down the long tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.

Sure enough, that's exactly where Remus was.  He was sitting in a dark corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest, face buried in his knees.

Slowly, Erin made her way over to Remus.  "Remus?" she asked softly.  Clearly he had not heard her come in because he jumped and his head shot up, looking up at her.  It looked as though he had been crying; he had tearstains on his cheeks and his eyes were slightly red.  "Remus what's wrong?  We've been looking for you all day."

Remus just turned his gaze away from Erin, as she knelt down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Remus, you can tell me," Erin said softly, watching him.

Digging the note he had received late the night before out of his pocket, he handed it to Erin so she could read it.  Erin took her hand off his shoulder, unfolding the note she began to read it.

It read (remember this people; I suck at writing official letters):

_To Remus Lupin_

_We are sorry to inform you that both your parents have been killed by Lord Voldemort.  They were killed tonight (September 2nd) while they were having dinner._

_Deepest apologies._

And then it went on with the signature of the Minister of magic and the auror who had found out that Remus's parents had been killed.  Erin didn't bother to read the signatures.  She lowered the note enough to look at Remus, before fully lowering the note and setting it on the dusty floorboards.

"Ooh Remus, I'm so sorry," Erin said softly; Remus merely nodded once, not turning to face her.

Erin frown, and moved so she was sitting beside Remus, leaning over she hugged him gently, head against his shoulders and arms around his waist.  Remus didn't respond to it at first, but then, slowly, realizing he needed the comfort he stopped hugging his knees and wrapped his arms around Erin to return the hug.

~*~*~

By the next morning, James and company woke again to yet another Remus-free dormitory.  They made their way down to the Great Hall, and were surprised that now both Erin and Remus were missing.

"Ooh great, now we have two people to look for," Sirius groaned.  "Don't tell me we're just all going to disappear one by one!"

"Relax Padfoot, Erin probably went looking for Moony after curfew last night," James said, as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table.  "She probably found him too…"

"So why aren't they here then?  Why didn't she bring him back right away, hmmm?  Do you think they could be doing something they shouldn't be?"

"Erin and Remus?  Highly doubt it," Suzuki said as she passed.

"Suzuki's right," James said.  "Erin's not that kind of person; and Moony certainly isn't either.  I'm sure that they're fine."

"But then there's the possibility that something bad happened to the both of them," Lily said as she actually sat down beside James, Suzuki across from her.

"Looks like we're going to have to start the search all over again; which means skipping classes and breaking off into organized groups," James said.

"Skipping classes?" Lily said hesitantly.  "Groups?  With you boys?"

"Yes, skipping classes, gathering into groups and with _us_ boys," Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"All right, we're going to," James conjured up a basket.  "Put all of our names in here and randomly pick them out.  Whoever's name you pick out you're paired off with.  One of us will be in a group of three, because there's not enough to split into identical groups."

They all nodded; and after having their names written on small pieces of parchment and tossed into the hat, they decided to start with Sirius.  "Okay, Peter, you'll pick last, because by then we'll be paired in groups of two and you'll be tossed into one," James instructed, and Peter nodded.

Sirius, James, Lily and Suzuki all pulled names out of the basket.  James got Lily's, and Lily got James.  Sirius got Suzuki and Suzuki got Sirius.

"All right Peter, now that we're paired off, me with Lily, and Sirius with Suzuki, you pick a name from in there.  If you pick my name or Lily's, you're in our group, if you pick Suzuki or Sirius's, you're in their group."

Peter nodded, and stuck his hand into the basket, pulling out someone's name, he looked at it.

"Who are you with?"

"Padfoot and Suzuki," Peter answered quietly.

James nodded slightly; he had hoped Peter would be with him and Lily to ease up some of the tension they had with each other; so he wouldn't have to deal with being ignored the entire time, but, again, his luck failed.

_My luck always fails,_ James thought to himself.

"So, let's start the search!" Sirius said, standing up.  The others agreed and got to their feet as well.

~*~*~

CHAPTER VII – Search ::Sirius and Suzuki::

~*~*~

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!  Enjoy.  Romance shall spark between Suzuki and Sirius in this chapter.**

After they had split up into their respected groups with the instructions on where each group was to search, they began.  Suzuki, Peter and Sirius were to search the dungeons through to the fourth floor.

Sirius and Suzuki were walking alongside each other in the dungeons; leaving Peter scampering to keep up.

"Wormtail if you can't keep up why not just give up?" Sirius asked with annoyance as he looked over his shoulder, hands in his pockets.

"I can to keep up!" Peter squeaked, but tripped over his own feet and fell face first onto the floor.  Sirius snatched Suzuki's hand at that exact moment and broke into a run, Suzuki running with him.

They rounded a few corners before they slowed to a stop, panting.  They had lost Peter, and Sirius seemed quite proud of himself.

"Didn't want him in the group?" Suzuki asked.

"No, not really," Sirius answered.  "I don't even think he should be on the search.  He just can't keep up; we need to find these guys before something bad happens to them.  And especially if something bad has already and is currently happening to them."

Suzuki nodded slightly.  "So, while we're on this search, why not tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, I absolutely adore playing pranks, and hanging around with my friends.  I'm not usually that worried about my friends though, if they go missing for one day, because it could mean they're off snogging or something."

Suzuki laughed slightly.

"Although, Remus wouldn't go missing passed lunch unless something was wrong," Sirius said.

"Why do you guys usually call each other by those strange nicknames?" Suzuki asked, hand in her pocket, still clasping Sirius's hand with her other hand.

"Ooh… um, I'm not sure if I should tell you," Sirius said.  "Maybe some other time… but I'd have to talk to James first."

Suzuki seemed a little put-out but nodded.  "Well, I already know why you call Remus Moony, same reason that Erin disappears with him once a month."

Sirius nodded.  "I figured that you knew that much; I mean, Erin probably talks about disappearing with Remus and why, not to mention the fact they both come back with horrible bites and scratches, and look like they came out on the bad side of a fight."

"And it's even harder for Erin because her body can't take magical healing; it makes her really sick, and she ends up coughing up blood," Suzuki said, and Sirius nodded.

"I always wondered why Remus just took the magical healing and Erin was all wrapped up in bandages and bandaids.  Well, now I know."

Suzuki nodded simply once.

They moved up to the first floor to search up there for any sign of Erin and Remus having had no luck down in the dungeons.

"So, Sirius, what's your family like?"

"Family?  Um, well, I don't get along with them very well," he answered.  "A lot of them work for Voldemort; or think I'm worthless."

"That's horrible!" Suzuki said.

Sirius just shrugged.  "I'm used to it by now," he answered.  "It's been happening for so long, it would feel a little strange to go home to a nice, peaceful house for the summer."

"I suppose it would feel strange, but it would be a lot nicer," Suzuki said.  "Maybe you could stay with me this summer?"

"Really?"

"Well, I'd have to ask my parents of course, but it's worth a shot," Suzuki said.  Sirius nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Suzuki."

"No problem Sirius."

~*~*~

Suzuki and Sirius had finished their search by now, and were now just seated in the Gryffindor common room where they had been told to go whenever it was they were finished.

The two of them sat in silence for quite a long time.

"So…" Sirius said, in a poor attempt to break the silence.  "What would you like to do now?"

"I don't know, what would you like to do?"

"Play some sort of game?" Sirius suggested.  "Or possibly plot some more pranks?"

Suzuki smirked.  "Nothing can take your mind away from those pranks, can they?" Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Nope, of course not," Sirius said.

Suzuki and Sirius then spent their time waiting for the others plotting pranks, until they were tired of writing them down and wanted to do something else.

"Shall we play a game now?" Sirius asked.

Suzuki nodded.  "Yes." She answered.  "What sort of game?"

"Tag, hide and seek… some sort of muggle game like that," he answered.  Suzuki thought for a moment and then nodded again in response.

"Tag it is, but you're it," Suzuki said, tapping his shoulder she took off out of the common room.

"Hey!" Sirius instantly got up and raced after her to try and catch her.  This game between the two of them went on for several minutes; before Sirius did catch Suzuki, pinning her to the wall, holding onto her wrists.

Suzuki laughed slightly; eyes sparkling as she watched Sirius.  Slowly, Sirius leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips, after several long moments of watching her intently.

Softly Suzuki returned the kiss.

_What the Hell am I doing?  This is going to earn me a slap and absolutely no respect from Suzuki… and aren't the Professors out on duty now?  Wait, why do I even care?  I've been caught doing worse… but Suzuki'll get in trouble too… and I don't want her to._

_Wow, Sirius is good at this… even if it is just gentle… wait, where'd that come from?  Maybe we should stop… nah._

After a moment however Sirius broke it, pulling back.  He looked at her.  "Hey, Suzuki?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure Sirius," she said with a half smile.

"Thanks," Sirius smiled, and leaned in and kissed her lightly once again.

~*~*~

**A/N: Ew… FLUFF.  I'm drowning in that crap right now.  Anyhow, there will be more fluff, snogging, trouble, and other such things in the next few chapters… the next chapter is Lily and James, then it's going to be Remus and Erin… and wherever the Hell they are.**


End file.
